


Second Chances

by ZsforSs



Category: Star Wars: Rebels
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Crack, Fluff, Loth-Cats (Star Wars), M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-23
Updated: 2021-01-23
Packaged: 2021-03-14 15:13:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28922646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZsforSs/pseuds/ZsforSs
Summary: Me: Where's the AU where the Inquisitor ships it so he just mindtricks Tarkin and Kallus into thinking they died and instead they run away to be lothcat breeders on the far side of Lothal?Also Me: *writes it*
Relationships: Cumberlayne Aresko/Myles Grint
Comments: 4
Kudos: 10





	Second Chances

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you're all cool with me calling Cumberlayne Aresko "Layne" in this fic, no other nicknames were suitable.

Layne came in clutching the groceries to his chest, clearly agitated. Myles watched him grumble as he pulled his scarf and coat off, stamping his feet more than the cold outside would warrent.

"Lots of troopers out today." he said as he went to put the food in the conservator.

Ahhhh... _that_ was what was bothering him.

"Did you have any trouble?" Myles called. The lothkitten he was holding flattened her ears and tried to squirm out of his hold. He set her down so she could play with her siblings and gave her a quick apology pat.

"No." Layne called back.

Myles relaxed. Everyone thought they were dead of course, and they had new identities, but an overzealous trooper could still ruin everything.

Maybe they should have left Lothal... but it wasn't like they had had a lot of time to plan their escape.

_"You have an hour at most." The Grand Inquisitor had said, after knocking out everyone else in the room. "Before you will be murdered on sight by your former compatriots. I suggest you get very far away from here in that time."_

_"What are you going to do?" Layne had asked._

_"Oh rest assured everyone will think you're dead." The Grand Inquisitor had said and grinned. Pau'ans really did have too many teeth._

_"Why?" he had asked._

_"The Force wills it." The Sith had said, waving a hand idly. "But gentlemen, do me this favor- if you live- do have a sit down and talk about your feelings."_

_Then he'd_ winked.

_They hadn't had the chance for that for a while, what with their mad dash to get as far away from the Imperial Dome as possible. But eventually, in a storage container on their way across the planet they'd found the time to talk._

_It had been enlightening to say the least._

Myles smiled. Thank the stars Layne was paranoid enough to have a second secret bank account set up. That, and some of his old street contacts had gotten them here, a small house in an unassuming port town...

"How are the kittens?" Layne asked as he came to sit beside him on the living room floor.

"Good." He leaned over and stole a quick kiss before continuing his report. "Everyone has bright eyes and clean noses and is putting on weight- even our little runt."

"Good." Layne offered his hand to their mother lothcat Midnight, who quickly came over for stitches.

If you'd told him a year ago what he was doing now he'd have laughed at you.

There was the distant scream of a TIE fighter overhead. Layne tensed.

"We're fine." Myles said.

"I know, I know, I just...worry."

"I know." Myles soothed. "Here, lay down."

"Why?" Layne asked, but he did as Myles asked.

Immediately the kittens came to investigate, scrambling up onto Layne and walking all over him.

Layne laughed, "Oh I see, you've sicced your minions on me. How devious!"

"Yep that's me." Myles bent and stole another kiss while Layne was trapped.

It was amazing the change a year made. He couldn't have imagined this life back then, and now? He couldn't imagine things any other way.

**Author's Note:**

> I typed this all up on my phone, please excuse and tell me about any typos.


End file.
